


Because of you, I can reach the high notes.

by ctmpandd



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Absent Parents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death of parent, Death of sibling, F/F, First Time, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctmpandd/pseuds/ctmpandd
Summary: Patsy has just won the Grand Final of a talent contest along with her back-up singers, Trixie and Barbara. The winner of the contest gets to sign a recording deal with Busby recording studios. Being an Omega, Patsy is set to meet her true mate in the form of Alpha Delia Busby. There will be hurdles along the way to true happiness.
Relationships: Delia Busby & Patsy Mount, Delia Busby/Patsy Mount, Lucille Anderson & Valerie Dyer, Lucille Anderson/Valerie Dyer, Phyllis Crane & Patsy Mount, Trixie Franklin & Barbara Gilbert, Trixie Franklin/Barbara Gilbert
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments welcomed.  
> Please follow the link to the playlist on [Because of you, I can reach the high notes](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31OoRhNHQZU8mCNorPsNai?si=Z9c4Wm5uRj2kApFeUm9f7A)

Patsy sits in the backstage dressing room, lighting another cigarette, her fourth in less than 5 minutes. Clearly, her nerves are on edge as she waits for the rest of her backup singers to arrive. Sitting next to the little table, that is positioned in front of the light globed surrounded mirror, Patsy takes a good look at her make-up, thinking to herself, ‘I’ve got this, you’ve just got to believe in yourself.’ Her thoughts are interrupted as the dressing room door is flung open by a short-haired blonde, wearing a light blue 1950’s style Midwife uniform.

“Alright sweetie, let's get you all dolled up and ready to knock them dead.” The blonde says as she walks over to the tall dresser on the other side of the room and takes hold of a matching Midwife uniform, the only difference is that this one has a bright red cape attached to the shoulders. 

“I think I can get dressed, Trixie.” Patsy snaps as she stands and snatches the outfit from the other woman, before heading behind the silk screen to change behind.

“I know you can, but we’ve got to do your make-up,” Trixie says while she takes a puff from the lit cigarette, Patsy had left in the ashtray.

Behind the screen and disgruntled Patsy huffs at the mention of having her make-up reapplied by her friend. “Where’s Barbara? I thought she would have been here by now.” Patsy emerges dressed in her outfit, although before her red hair had been flowing around her shoulders, but now it was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. Resting on the top of her hair was a nurse’s cap, held in place with Kirby grips.

As Trixie was applying finishing touches to Patsy’s make-up, the dressing room opened and in came a young woman with brunette short hair and wearing a matching outfit to Trixie’s, following her was an older woman with greyish shoulder-length hair. “Sorry, we’re late, the traffic was terrible. Now how are things?” Said the older woman.

“Patsy’s all ready to go, Phyllis,” Trixie says to the older woman.

“Barbara, I was getting worried. You know how nervous; I get before performing. I don’t know why I let you both talk me into signing up for this.” Patsy says to the brunette, who is making some small touches to her outfit.

“Look, Patsy, we would never have suggested this, if we didn’t believe in you. You’ve got an amazing voice and it’s about time the world knew about it. You can do this; we all believe in you.” Phyllis reassures the tall redhead woman before pulling her in for a group embrace.

It isn’t long after when there is a knock on the dressing room door and a voice on the other side saying, “Five minutes.”

The four women head down the hallway towards the side of the stage, where they were to perform for the judges. It was only 2 months prior when the little group had signed up for the talent competition, in which the winner would receive a recording contract for 2 albums. Phyllis was first to suggest that Patsy, sign up with Trixie and Barbara being her back-up singers. After much pestering from the other women, a reluctant Patsy filled out the forms and told Phyllis that she was to be her manager, if anything came out of this, although Patsy never thought that she would get past the first heat, here they were, about to perform in the Grand Final.

Trixie holds Patsy’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze as the Announcer introduces them, ‘Call the Midwife.’

For the next 4 minutes, Patsy gives her best performance of ‘Who’s sorry now.’ When she finishes, Patsy is surprised that the audience was standing on their feet and applauding her and her back-up singers. Never has Patsy ever been given such praise for anything, all her life has been striving for attention or affection from her father, ever since the death of her mother and sister when she was 9 years of age.

Once they were all off the stage and behind the curtain, Phyllis takes hold of Patsy and says, “Well done, lass. I’m so proud of you. And, you two young ladies.” Looking into the older woman’s eyes, Patsy can see the depth of pride for her and her friends.

It isn’t too much longer before the judges come to their decision. All the performers were asked to come back out onto the stage. Patsy stood with Trixie holding one hand and Barbara holding the other, not realizing that she is squeezing so hard until Trixie leans over and whispers in the redhead’s ear. 

Stepping up onto the stage, came a brunette woman, wearing a black suit with a white button-up shirt beneath her blazer. She is tightly gripping an envelope in her hands, as she steps in front of the microphone, clearing her voice, says in what Patsy thought sounded like a Welsh accent, “And the winner is …. Call the Midwife.”

Trixie and Barbara push a shocked and dazed Patsy towards the brunette standing in the middle of the stage, looking at the redhead with the biggest grin on her face. Holding out her hand to shake Patsy’s, the other woman says, “Congratulations, I am looking forward to working with you. My name is Delia Busby, owner of Busby recording studios.”

As soon as their hands connected, a surge of energy passed through them, indicating that Patsy’s Omega had found her Alpha, in the form of Delia Busby. Patsy had always known that she was attracted to female Alpha’s, but she never believed that she was destined to find her true mate. Shaking off the thoughts popping up in her mind, regarding this brunette, Patsy resides herself to hide behind the walls she has erected, the day her father sent her away to Boarding school, the day after her mother and sister’s funeral.

Phyllis talks with Delia and they discuss the contract and organize a time and date for when Patsy and the girls are to begin working on the first recording at her studios in Poplar. Before leaving the building, Delia takes one last look at Patsy, smiling at the redhead as she waves goodbye. Patsy tries to pull her eyes away from looking in the brunette’s direction, but she fails, as she feels her face begin to blush. 

“It looks like you’ve made an impression.” Trixie gestures at Patsy, who rolls her eyes at the blonde. “I believe it’s time for a celebration. How does the Black Sail sound?” Patsy grins as she leads her friends towards the dressing room so that they can change out of their outfits before hitting the pub, for a well-earned drink. All the while the vision of a certain brunette lingered on her mind, causing Patsy to wonder if just maybe she could be the one for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years ago.

Patsy had been sitting in the University’s Library, trying to study for her upcoming Nursing exams, when one of her classmates slammed their books down on the table, right next to where Patsy was sitting. 

“Are you right?” Patsy snarls towards the blonde in a designer track pants and top.

“No, I babysit. Babs and I are having a party at our share house, you interested?” Without taking the hint from Patsy, who was already huffing under her breath at the annoying blonde.

“Look, you are top of the class and you could pass the exam in your sleep. Come on, you know that you want to. All you have to do is bring a bottle. It starts at about 8 pm, here’s the address.” Passing a slip of paper towards Patsy, before walking away in the direction of the Library’s exit and greeting a brunette with a hug.

Later that evening Patsy had just finished her meal of Fish and Chips with extra vinegar and noticed the time, she had been studying for the past 4 hours without a break. Her eyes were hurting, indicating that Patsy really should take a break from the books. The slip of paper the blonde had given her in the Library, sat next to her phone, maybe it would be a good idea to just go and say hi, have one drink and then leave. That way when she saw the Blonde in class next week, Patsy wouldn’t feel awkward because she didn’t go to the party. Dressing in a pair of Levi jeans and a buttoned-up red plaid shirt, Patsy picks up a medium-priced bottle of Whiskey from within her small alcohol collection.

As soon as Patsy stepped into the shared house on the University campus, the blonde who had invited her emerged from within the crowd. It was fairly clear that the blonde was a couple of sheets to the wind, as she wrapped an arm around Patsy’s shoulders and pulled her into an arm hook. “You came.” Just then the brunette from the Library door appeared behind the blonde, “Patience, thank God you came, I’m sorry we haven’t been introduced properly, I’m Barbara and this here is Trixie. I was hoping that you would come after Trixie told me she invited you. Do you want a drink?” Barbara holds out her hand for Patsy to take.

“Hi, Barbara, you can call me Patsy and yes I would love a drink. I hope this will be ok?” Patsy holds up her bottle of Whiskey, to which the brunette nods and indicates for Patsy to follow her out to the kitchen. Over the evening Patsy learns more about Trixie and Barbara, how they were best friends and shared the four-bedroom house with two other University students, who were studying Law. Patsy found out that Barbara was the eldest daughter of a Church Pastor, and the first female in her family to ever attend University. Barbara had always known that she wanted to become a nurse and then a midwife. Trixie had grown up with her Aunty, who ensured that Trixie was well travelled at a young age. After reaching her later teenage years, Trixie desired for a more sedate lifestyle and a career in caring for others, it was natural for her to enrol in Nursing at University. It was on their first day that Trixie and Barbara had met and quickly became friends.

From that moment, Patsy began to let Trixie and Barbara into her life, and she didn’t regret it, as they all graduated with flying colours. Patsy secured a position on the Male surgical ward at The London, while Trixie and Barbara worked on the Mental Health ward at The London, where they met Senior Nurse Phyllis Crane. The group of four quickly developed a bond and when Trixie and Barbara started to look for a place, in the East end of London, Patsy commented that she would love to join them. Phyllis was the one that found the house they were all to eventually live in and share. 

Located in the bough of Poplar, in the East End of London, a double brick four-bedroom house sat between a three-story unit building and a café. From the outside, the house didn’t have much character, but inside it smelt freshly painted with spacious bedrooms and two bathrooms. Phyllis was stoked to see that the kitchen was fully fitted with a dishwasher and cabinets, which she commented that she could stock with plenty of spices to use in her cooking. Apart from all the other furnishings, all the girls were happy and keen to put in an application to rent the house. The other positive thing going for the house was its location, close to their work and far enough for them to escape from the pressures of their jobs.

Three years ago.

Trixie’s week had been the worst, she had ever encountered while working on the Mental Health ward. In one week on the ward, they had 3 suicides and then 2 patients tried to harm themselves but were unsuccessful. All of which drove Trixie to hit the bottle hard over the weekend, resulting in her missing a shift because she was unconscious and sprawled out on her bedroom floor. Barbara found Trixie and was able to use her nursing training to bring Trixie around before the Ambulance arrived to take her to The London for treatment. 

Being attended to by her colleagues was enough to push Trixie into realising that she had a drinking problem and that she needed help. While in hospital, she received treatment and a referral to a therapist for counselling with her issues. After leaving the hospital, Trixie with the support from Barbara, she headed to the local AA meeting. With all the support from Patsy, Phyllis, and Barbara, Trixie was able to reach her sobriety with the same determination as her nursing. It was when Trixie had made her 6-month anniversary of being sober, she worked up the courage to ask Barbara out on a date.

For the next year, Barbara and Trixie were happily in love. Trixie was always protective of Barbara, even though they had yet to seal their bond, by giving each other mating marks, when they made love. Barbara wanted to wait till they were married, before making love, causing Trixie some frustration, but she knew that it would be worth the wait to make love to her mate for the first time. 

Two years ago.  
Trixie surprised Barbara on her birthday with a romantic dinner, which she had cooked with the help of Phyllis. When it came time for Trixie to serve the dessert, she presented Barbara with a ruby iced cupcake, and placed on top was a gold ring with a single diamond. Lowering to a knee, “Barbara, you’re the love of my life. You’ve seen me at my worst and you’ve never left me. I love you. Will you marry me?” Barbara sat crying with her hands clasped over her mouth, with a nod, she lowered her hands and leant forward, “Yes, Trixie. I love you too.” Sealing their love with a passionate kiss and then later a hot and heavy petting session on the couch, which Patsy, unfortunately, walked in on.

Patsy and Phyllis had been the bridesmaids at Trixie and Barbara’s wedding, at which everyone had a great time celebrating the love between the blonde and brunette. Barbara’s father officiated the wedding, much to her surprise, as he had told her that he was unable to attend due prior but was able to change his plans at the last minutes.

Present Day.  
It’s been only during the last 6 months that Patsy has noticed Barbara’s tendency for nesting, as all the cushions from the lounge in the living room disappeared along with Trixie’s winter coat. And then there were the four days about 3 months ago when Patsy walked into the house and heard Trixie and Barbara mating, which caused the redhead to head out to their nearest pub till the late hours, hoping that by the time she got home, the two love birds would be exhausted and passed out.

Working for the next couple of weeks at their jobs as Midwives for the Nonnatus Parenting and Birthing clinic, the four women were all sitting around the dining room table in their shared four-bedroom brick townhouse. Trixie was being more affectionate and attentive towards Barbara, than usual. Patsy and Phyllis with puzzled looks in their eyes, they looked at each other, wondering as to what’s the cause for Trixie’s actions. For the past two to three months, Barbara had also been off her food, along with becoming emotional at the slightest of things, like a photo of babies’ rabbits being nursed by their mother.

It was over cups of tea this evening that Trixie took Barbara’s hand, clearing her throat, “Um, you know that Barbara was in heat 3 months ago. Well, we both want to let you know that we’re expecting.” Rubbing a hand on her wife’s belly, Trixie oozes joy. 

Phyllis leaps to her feet and embraces the brunette and blonde in a hug, “Oh, Lass, I’m so happy for you both.” 

“We’re 3 months and just past the first trimester.” Barbara’s beams with delight while staring at Trixie. Patsy moves to embrace the pair, “Congratulations, I’m so happy for you both.”

Later after everyone had calmed down from all the excitement, Phyllis offered to put the kettle on and make everyone a cuppa. Walking into the lounge room with a tray with four cups of tea, Phyllis placed the tray onto the coffee table, which sat just in front of the lounge. Patsy reached over and picked up her cup, which had a cartoon nurse holding a cigarette in one hand and a cup in the other. As her hand reached the side of the cup, Patsy noticed a brown envelope addressed to her, with the sender’s name reading, ‘Busby Recording Studios’.

Phyllis lifts the envelop and holds it out towards Patsy, “This was hand-delivered today.” With a shaking hand, the redhead places her cuppa down on the side table, before taking the envelope. Barbara, Trixie, and Phyllis sit and watch for Patsy’s reaction. Patsy reads the document in her hands, turning each page with her delicate fingers, her brow creasing as she concentrates what she was reading. Only when she had finished, did Patsy met the three sets of eyes what were locked on her.

“It’s the contract from Busby Recording Studios. Phyllis can you have a read over and give me your opinion. They're offering me a contract to record two albums of whatever I choose to record and the opportunity to go on tour to promote the albums. It also says that Trixie and Barbara are apart of the contract as well.” Patsy hands over the document to Phyllis, who begins to read it, along with Trixie and Barbara reading over her shoulder.

For the rest of the night, the women spend their time discussing the contract, which they all feel is a decent contract. Patsy and Phyllis then had to discuss in some detail as to the older woman’s percentage for being the manager. Patsy wanted to offer her 20%, but Phyllis stated that 10% would be appropriate, so after much discussion and cups of tea, they finally agreed upon 15%. Within the contract, it was revealed that Trixie and Barbara would each receive 20%, leaving Patsy with the rest. Patsy thought that her friends should have more, but as Trixie stated while rubbing her wife’s belly, ‘It’s your voice and talent. You deceive it. Besides each of our 20%, we will have enough to give these little ones a good start in life.’ 

Phyllis and Patsy the next day that they were both off, headed to a lawyer to have the contract given a legal look over, before signing it and sending it off to ‘Busby Recording Studios.’ Now, all Patsy had to do was sit and wait for someone to contact her regarding a date to come in and begin recording. So, while she waited, Patsy started to contemplate her song list for this first album. Spending every spare minute, the redhead mulled over numerous songs, as she wanted to use her choice of songs to reveal just who she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing Patsy, Trixie, and Barbara’s work schedules, Phyllis arranged for the first meeting at Busby Recording Studios, in Poplar, on the next available day when all of them were not working. The older woman drove them all through the cobbled streets until they came upon a section of the road, that passed under an archway, leading into a cul-de-sac. Taking pride of place was what looked like from the street, was a rather large building, that could have been previously used as a Convent. Leading from the street were stone stairs that met a landing, which had a small veranda on both sides. It was the large old looking wooden door that caught all of the women’s eyes because right above the door frame was an antique-looking sign, which read ‘Busby Recording Studios’.

“Well, it appears that we are in the right place.” Patsy pipes up nervously fiddling with her cardigan’s buttons.

“Oh lass, don’t you fret, this is only a meeting to discuss further the finer details of your contract. I don’t think that Miss Busby is going to make you sing.” Phyllis lays a reassuring hand on Patsy’s shoulder while looking at Trixie and Barbara.

Without knocking, the door opened with a creaking sound with an older white-haired woman peering from around the door. “No deliveries today.” Wearing what looked like an old nun’s habit, but without the veil, the older woman looked the four women up and down, before what appeared to begin to close the door.

Phyllis placed a hand on the door to keep it open, “We’re not here to deliver anything, we have an appointment with Miss Delia Busby. This is Miss Patience Mount, Mrs. Beatrice, and Mrs. Barbara Franklin, and I am Miss Phyllis Crane.” Phyllis motions towards the three ladies standing beside her.

“Sister Monica Joan, how many times have I told you not to answer the door. That’s my job. I’m dreadfully sorry about that. Hello, my name is Sister Julienne. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Miss Delia has so looked forward to your meeting. Please come in.” Moving past Sister Monica Joan, Sister Julienne was wearing a full nun’s habit along with the veil.

Moving through the door, Patsy was overcome with what she saw before her, off to the side was a large staircase, which she had a sense was going to be important to her in some way, but as to why she was unsure. Sister Julienne and Sister Monica Joan lead them down the corridor which ran diagonally alongside the staircase, till they reached an office on their right. Sitting inside the office was a plan office desk with a couple of chairs on the door side and on the opposite side, sat a fiery red-haired woman, who also was dressed in a nun’s habit without a veil. Lining the walls of the room were shelves that were filled with files and other documents. The wall directly behind the red-haired woman was a large window that took up half the wall space, allowing for ample lighting to fill the room.

“Sister Winifred, this is Miss Mount, Mrs. and Mrs. Franklin, and Miss Crane, they have an appointment with Miss Busby. I will leave them in your care, while I observe Sister Monica Joan organizing the Tea trolley.” Sister Julienne ushered Sister Monica Joan out of the office while closing the door behind them.

“Oh, yes, Delia is just on a call at the moment.” With a stern glare towards Patsy, Sister Winifred made her dislike for the other red-headed woman in the room. Patsy began to fidget in her chair like she was being scrutineered on her looks. Breaking the silence within the room, was the sound of a voice coming over the intercom, “Sister Winifred, has my 10 have arrived?”

Pressing a button, Sister Winifred looked directly at Patsy as she said, “Yes, they're here.”

“Send them in, and can you ask Sister Monica Joan to bring us some tea, and make sure she adds extra milk to mine. And make sure that she hasn’t eaten all the cake.”

“If you follow me, I’ll show you where to go.” Patsy felt that this Sister Winifred would have liked to show her the front door, rather than lead her and her friends to meet with Miss Busby.

Just a short distance from Sister Winifred’s office, on the right, was another large wooden door, which was quickly opened by Delia Busby. Wearing black trousers matched with a yellow button-up shirt and a pair of black laced boots, unlike the first time they met, Delia had her brunette hair loose around her shoulders, which swayed when she moved.

Patsy had to catch her breath when she saw Delia’s beaming smile, all connection with her brain and mouth was disconnected for a moment until it was kicked into action when Barbara leaned over and nudged Patsy’s elbow. “Are we going in?”

Moving into the office, Patsy noticed along one of the walls were a couple of framed Gold records, along with the album covers. Towards the back of the room sat a dark stained wooden desk with a leather chair, but in the middle of the room were five lounge styled chairs and a sofa. “I hope you weren’t waiting long. I just had a call that had to be taken. Please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Hopefully, Sister Monica Joan will be here soon with a cuppa.”

After making some small talk over a cuppa and a slice of sponge cake, the business side of things was discussed, where Patsy, Trixie, and Barbara were able to convey their needs, such as when Barbara has the babies, and as to what type of songs they wanted to record. Delia specified that Patsy’s choice of songs was all up to her, as this was her album. 

“Patsy, this album will reflect who you are and what has helped to make you the person that you are. The only thing I want from you is for the songs that you pick to have special meaning to you. I have always found that when a person sings from their heart it will come through into the recording.” Delia reaches out and lays a hand on top of Patsy’s and feels a surge of electricity pulsating through her hand and up her arm. 

After outlining all the details in the contract with Delia, Patsy asks if she could have a minute to talk in private with Trixie and Barbara. Delia was happy to go and check on something as the women talked about the contract with Phyllis. Delia headed out her office door and over to Sister Winifred’s desk and talked with her about her upcoming appointments, Delia was so consumed with the feeling she experienced, as her hand touched Patsy’s that she didn’t notice Winifred’s lingering eye on her. Much to Winifred’s disgust, their private moment was cut short as it was interrupted by the door to Delia’s office being opened, and Phyllis indicating that they had reached a decision.

“Miss Delia, the lasses have decided that they would love to take your offer and record with your label.” Phyllis extends her hand for Delia to shake. After exchanging the formal handshake, Patsy, Trixie, and Barbara stood up to take Delia’s hand to shake. The moment when Patsy and Delia’s hand connected, the surge of electricity became stronger the longer they held hands. Without noticing the door to the office being opened, the pair stood with their hands suspended in mid-air and their souls connecting on another level, their connection was quickly broken when a growl and marking scent was released into the room. Looking around Delia noticed that the growl and marking scent had come from Winifred, who was standing in the doorway with a furious look on her face.

“Um, Sister Winifred, can you type up a new contract with these additions and alterations included, so that Miss Mount, Mrs. Franklin, and Mrs. Franklin can sign.” Delia turned her focus onto the nun and hands to her an altered contract and then turned to face the others.

“Once it’s all typed up, I’ll have it sent to you so that you can sign it. And then we can organize a date for your first recording session.” Delia smiles.

“Now what do you say I show you around the studio. We have Tony Amos in recording his new album. You’ll be able to get an idea as to how we operate the recordings.” Delia walks to the door and waits for the group of women to follow.

“AHHH, Oh my God. I love him, he has the greatest voice. Do you think we could meet him?” Barbara jumps up and down in excitement.

“Barbs, sweetie you need to calm down, remember the pups.” Trixie tries to calm her wife down by placing her hand on Barbara’s belly.

Patsy turns to Phyllis and they both know that when Barbara gets back to the house, she will be playing her ‘Tony Amos’ album loud. Patsy didn’t mind Tony’s style of music as he always used his voice to express his views positively.

Leading them all through the rest of the building, Delia explained that it used to be an old convent and when she purchased it, the three nuns’ were still living there. Instead of evicting them, Delia decided to employ them to work for the studio. Sister Winifred being her personal assistant, Sister Monica Joan loved to look after making all the staff cups of tea, and Sister Julienne assisted with handling the PR side of things.

Upon reaching one of the recording booths, a strong odor could be smelt, like an Alpha was marking their territory, i.e. their Omega. Patsy watched the brunette for any signs of dominance when they entered the booth, but she saw none, instead, she saw Delia break out into a laugh. Sitting at the recording panel were two women, one being a brunette straight shoulder-length hair and the other had black curly hair in a bob style. 

“Ease up there Val, no one’s here to steal your girl.” Delia slaps the brunette’s back with a snigger in her voice. 

“You never know.” The brunette said without turning around to face the four women in the booth.

“Don’t mind her, she’s just crabby today. I’m Lucille and this is Valerie.” 

“Trixie, look it’s Tony Amos.” Barbara swoons as she stares at the young gentleman standing in the middle of the recording studio. Trixie squeezes Barbara’s hand as they both stared at Tony as he sang, “These arms of mine.” by Ottis Redding.

“Now you’ve done it. Barbara’s going to be so unbearable when we get home.” Trixie mutters under her breath, so loud enough for Delia to hear. The brunette mouths ‘sorry’ just before tapping on the glass and waving at Tony. Like the gentleman that he is, Tony waved back and gave the women in the sound booth the biggest grin.

Once Tony had finished recording his song, dressed in the smartest looking tortoise trousers and a white button-up shirt and his brunette hair slicked back, he entered the sound booth. “Tony, please let me introduce you to Miss Patience Mount …” Patsy interrupted Delia by saying, “Everyone just calls me Patsy, Patsy Mount.” As soon as she caught sight of Delia looking at her, Patsy could feel the blush creeping up her neck towards her face.

“I’m sorry, Miss Patsy Mount, Miss Phyllis Crane, Mrs. Beatrice Franklin, and Mrs. Barbara Franklin. Busby Recording Studios has just signed Miss Mount and Mrs. and Mrs. Franklin to record a couple of albums.” Delia steps back to allow Tony to make his introductions with the women. 

“I believe it’s time for lunch, would you ladies care to join us? There is always plenty.” Tony asks, to which Barbara answers “We would love to. I just have to say that I am your biggest fan.” To which Trixie rolls her eyes while standing behind her wife.

“I think we are staying for lunch, Miss Busby,” Patsy smirked.

Over lunch, the group of women talked with all the rest of the employees of the studio, which included the handyman, Fred Buckle, and his nephew Reggie. Delia made sure that she was seated next to Patsy and while they talked, Delia found out that Patsy inherited her singing voice from her mother, a singer who performed under the name ‘Sassy Sarah’. Winifred was seated beside Phyllis on the other side of the table and was fuming, as she usually sat next to Delia. Phyllis picked up on Winifred’s temperament that was oozing out of her, the older woman filed it away for later, just in case something happened with the nun.

Just before leaving the studio, Delia asked to speak to Patsy in private, “Um, I don’t usually do this. Um, I was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee sometime. As friends.” Delia raises her hands to indicate to Patsy not to worry, she was interested in being friends with the redhead.

“I’d love to. You have my number, call me and we can arrange a time and a place. I’ll look forward to your call.” Patsy gives Delia a hook smile before she left the building.

Delia leaned against the wooden wall as she felt pressure building within her heart like the redhead was walking away with the other half of her heart. Winifred walked quietly up to Delia and said, “You are looking tired. You know what can happen when you get like this. There is nothing in your diary for the next 3 hours, why don’t you go up and get some sleep.”

Only when the back of Phyllis’ car had passed under the bridge did Delia turn around, “I think your right, I’ll just go and tell Val that I’m heading upstairs for a couple of hours. Can you wake me in 2.5 hours?”

“Yes, I’ll make sure to wake you before your next appointment. And I’ll pass anything on to Val during that time.” Winifred reaches out a hand and runs it up and down Delia’s muscular arm until Delia pulls her arm away from the touch.

After Delia had spoken to Val and asked her to man the fort, she headed upstairs to her apartment. Once she had changed into her bedclothes, Delia climbs under the blankets and finds herself quickly drifting off to sleep and to dream. Her dreams include a sexy redhead standing before her in the skimpiest outfit, leaning in to kiss the brunette. Before Delia could capture the red lips, she was woken by knocking on her bedroom door. Sitting up in her bed, Delia calls out that she is awake. Looking down at the sheets Delia notices that a tent had grown between her legs. Falling back onto the mattress the brunette groans before releasing her erection from her pants and taking it in her hands Delia brings herself to climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the process of creating a Spotify list of the songs mentioned in the story. Keep a lookout for the link.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Weeks later.

Patsy was never one to fuss over what other’s thought about her clothes but today was different, today she was going to record her first song and she wanted to make a good impression. Patsy eventually decided on wearing her sleeve-less emerald green dress with her hair in a bun, all she needs to do now was to add just the right amount of make-up and she would be ready to go. 

Barbara was already waiting seating on the couch in the living room, sipping on a hot cup of tea even though it was a summer’s day. Since becoming pregnant the brunette has taken to drinking lots of hot cups of tea throughout the day, with extra milk and sugar to make it a sweet milky brew.

“You look lovely, Patsy. Are you nervous?” Barbara says as she peers over the brim of her cup that has steam wafting up into the room. Breathing in the smell from the freshly brewed tea, has Patsy’s stomach doing somersaults. Moving to sit beside the brunette, Patsy fidgets with the side of her dress and looking down at her feet.

“Somewhat. It’s just that there’s been no response to the list of songs that I sent. And I’m worried that ….” Patsy stops herself from saying anything more. Barbara moves one hand over and places it over Patsy’s and says, “These songs mean something to you. That’s what Delia asked of you to do, chose songs that have a meaning to you. It’s all going to be alright. Now, all we must worry about is if Trixie’s going to make us late. I swear she takes so long to get dressed.” 

Patsy giggles at the mention of how long it takes the blonde to get dressed because when they were training, she remembers how much time Trixie would spend just on choosing her outfit. Most of the time Patsy reckoned that she could have cooked dinner and done the washing up, in the time that it took Trixie to work out her outfit alone.

“Well. Sweeties We had better get going if we’re not going to be late for this recording. Has Phyllis returned from her shift? She was going to take us, right?” Trixie announces as she wanders into the living room, wearing a slink black dress that stopped just below her knees, with black heels to match.

“It’s about time Trixie, I think you’ll be busy picking out an outfit to wear when I go into labor.” Barbara snarls at her wife while storming past to collect her handbag. Trixie stands looking confused as Patsy walks past shaking her head, only to stop next to her friend, and lays a comforting hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Trixie, you are going to have to learn that not everything is about being fashionable.”

“I … (deflated voice) let's get going.” Trixie’s shoulders slump when she realizes that her actions have affected her wife. Once outside in the street, Trixie sees that Phyllis was sitting in the driver’s seat with Patsy in the passenger’s seat, leaving her the seat next to Barbara. Climbing into the back-seat Trixie looks at her wife, who is looking out the window and ignoring the blonde. For the past couple of weeks, Trixie has been preoccupied with work and in doing so, she has neglected her wife. Barbara had been experiencing the type of morning sickness that lasts all day and when she needed her wife, Trixie was never there or she was consumed with her thoughts, thoughts she never let her wife know about. Trixie has also been short with both Patsy and Phyllis these past weeks; she had been quick to bite whenever one of them asked her to attend to a patient at the clinic.

Trixie reached her hand over to gently take Barbara’s hand in hers, “Before we head off, can I just say that I’m sorry for my behavior these past weeks. I’m scared that I’m going to screw up at being a parent, and instead of talking about it. (Trixie swallows the lump in her throat, tears well up in her eyes as she squeezes Barbara’s hand) I’ve been taking it out on the people I love the most. I am sorry and I’m going to try to better at all of this.” 

Phyllis and Patsy turn around in their seats and look at a crying Trixie in the backseat, “Oh, Lass. You’re not going to screw up anything if remain true to your path. Thank you for your apology, I forgive you.” Phyllis reaches over and covers Trixie’s hand and squeezes it.

“Old thing, there’s no way you're going to ruin your pup’s. If anything, I think they will be spoilt rotten. All you need to do is focus on caring for their mother.” Patsy reassures her best friend by patting her knee. Barbara still sat looking out the window and when Trixie turned to watch her wife, she noticed that the brunette’s shoulders were trembling. This was an indication to Trixie that her wife was crying, moving so that she could wrap the brunette in her arms. Trixie places her hands onto Barbara’s shoulders and begins to turn her around to face her, upon seeing the tear-stained face, Trixie pulled Barbara into her arms and held her tightly. 

Knowing that the lovers were taking care of each other, Phyllis started up her car and drove them towards the studio. Once the car had been parked and locked, the four of them headed into the front door of the studio, where they were meet by Sister Winifred. The look of distaste on the nun’s face was evident and when she stood and looked Patsy up and down, it was clear there was no love coming to the redheads way from the nun. “I believe Patsy, Trixie, and Barbara have been booked in to begin recording today, Sister Winifred,” Phyllis spoke with confidence and an air of superiority over the Omega nun.

“Yes, Miss Busby has been expecting you. I’ll let her know that you’re here.” Turning in her chair, Sister Winifred picked up the phone and called through to Delia’s office. After informing her boss of the arrival of Patsy, Trixie, Barbara, and Phyllis; the nun without saying anything just pointed over to the chairs that rested alongside the wooden wall. 

Seated opposite Delia in her office was Val and Lucille, they were in the middle of discussing the list of songs that Patsy had chosen and as to how best to record them. Lucille had suggested that maybe just see how Patsy and the girls handle the first song, before making any conclusions. Realizing that Lucille had a point it was agreed to let Patsy and the girls find their feet and then take it from there. Delia walked out to greet her new recording artists, “Hello, sorry for keeping you waiting. We were just going over your list.” 

“Is there something wrong? Are there any songs that you don’t like? I can change the order.” Patsy spits out in a panicked voice.

“No, (Delia reaches out and takes Patsy’s hand in hers and gives her a reassuring squeeze) we were just discussing how best to go about recording them. But leave that up to Lucille and Val, all you have to do is sing. Now, are you ladies ready to go into the recording studio and meet the band that will be playing on the record?” Delia looks at the other three ladies standing behind Patsy.

“Yes, let's get this thing started, right lass.” Phyllis looks at Patsy with a supportive tone in her voice. Patsy, Trixie, and Barbara nod and follow Delia towards her office. Val and Lucille join them and head towards the recording booth. Val shows the women all the different control’s on the sound panel and how they can lower or bring up the music or voice of a singer. Lucille then takes them into the recording booth to introduce the band members, who all stand and give their hands to the women and explain that they will take their cues from them.

Lucille then shows Patsy and the girls the microphones and explains where they should stand, and how far away from the mic they need to be, so that they can hear their voice clearly. Checking to see if there were any questions from either woman, Lucille then said, “You’re going to be ok. Just relax and enjoy yourselves.” With that, she turned and walked out of the room and sat in her chair in the booth, next to Val who was waiting to hold her hand.

Trixie knew that her best friend was scared and took it upon herself to say, “Patsy, you’ve got this. We’re right here with you.” Patsy closed her eyes and centered herself, and it was only when she felt relaxed that Patsy opened her eyes. Looking into the booth where Val and Lucille were seated, Patsy spoke into the mic, “I think we are ready to record. I would like to start with ‘Proud Mary’.”

For the next three hours, Patsy and the girls tried their best to nail the song, but each time there was something wrong. It was either they were off with the beat, causing the band to continually must replay a particular section or from the beginning. Patsy couldn’t decide if she wants the song to be played slow or fast, which added to the frustration that was building within the studio. Having heard from Delia about how wonderful a singer that Patsy was, Val absolutely knew that before wasting more time and tape, she had to go and get Delia to come and give them a hand with the recording. Maybe Delia would be able to shed some advice on how to get the song to come together. 

Delia didn’t need to be told, she could read Val’s face and she could tell things weren’t working out, and somehow Delia could sense that the Redhead was struggling and needing reassurance from her. Leaving the comfort of her office and heading towards the recording booth, without waiting for the band and the girls to finish, Delia heads straight into the booth and walks directly over to Patsy. Delia standing with her back to Patsy and the girls with her hand in the air as a signal for the band to stop, the brunette turns around to look at the redhead with a sympathetic smile.

“Patsy, relax. Trust me. (Delia looks directly into Patsy’s eyes and takes the woman’s hands into hers) Close your eyes for me…. How do you hear this song playing in your head?” Delia waits patiently for Patsy to close her eyes. Minutes pass before the redhead opens her eyes and looks at the brunette.

“At first it starts slow and then about half the tempo changes to being fast. Something like the Tina Turner version.” Patsy moves her eyes just slightly so that she isn’t staring directly into Delia’s.

“Ok, we’ll do it just like that. (Delia turns around to face the band) Alright, you hear the lady. Let’s do it easily at first and then hard halfway through. (Delia turns back around to face Patsy and reaches out a hand towards the redhead’s back) Do you mind if I place my hand here on your back and my other on your diaphragm? I just want to feel if your singing from the right place.” Delia’s hands hang in mid-air as she waits for Patsy’s reply.

“Um, ok, um I think it would be alright.” Patsy looked at Delia with hope in her eyes. A simple hope that maybe the Alpha had felt the connection between them and that it wasn’t one-sided.

Reaching the lower back of the redhead, Delia gently placed her hand to the fabric of Patsy’s dress, while her other hand felt the butterflies fluttering within Patsy’s stomach as her hand touched the redhead’s diaphragm. For the rest of the next take, Delia stood next to Patsy feeling the redhead sing and breathe. Surprisingly Val and Lucille were able to give the girls the thumbs up as the recording was done in that one take. Delia smiled at Patsy and then Trixie and Barbara, she congratulated them on a job well done before she left the booth. And with that, it was the last time Patsy saw Delia for the rest of the day. 

Patsy’s next song to be recorded was ‘Dream a little dream of me’ and making sure to follow Delia’s advice, the song and the recording were completed within a couple of takes. For the rest of their recording time, Patsy, Trixie, Barbara, and Phyllis watched as Val and Lucille worked their magic in making both takes sound that more special. Patsy sat listening to the playback of the recordings, but somehow her mind was off thinking that maybe she had scared off Delia, but before she could dwell any longer in her thoughts, Patsy was pulled back into reality. “Oh, Patsy it sounds so wonderful. Don’t you agree?” Trixie excitedly while she fiddled with a packet of cigarettes in her hands. 

“Yes, it sounds wonderful. Thank you, Val, and Lucille, for making the process that bit less daunting for us. (Patsy walks over to the band who were already starting to pack away their instruments.) I want to say thank you to all of you for putting up with all my mistakes. You all are tremendous performers and it shows in the way you play.” Patsy extends her hand to shake all the different player's hands with a smile on her face. All the meanwhile she was hoping that Delia was not thinking that she was always so willing to be touched by anyone. 

Their time was soon up, and Phyllis needed to head back to catch up on some sleep before she headed back to work the next day. After saying their goodbyes to Val, Lucille, and the band, the group of four headed out to the car and back to their home. Patsy had tried to see if she could grab a sight of the brunette, but Delia was not hanging around the hallway and Patsy had to leave without saying goodbye.

Patsy was changing into her blue and white striped pyjamas after she had brushed her hair out and allowed it to hang around her shoulders. Just as Patsy was buttoning her last button on her top, her phone chimed, indicating that she had a message. Secretly hoping that maybe it a text from Delia, Patsy grabbed the phone with a sense of excitement, as she read the name to whom the message was from…Delia Busby. 

Delia: Hi, you were great today. Just keep singing your songs the way you hear them.

Patsy: Hi, thanks for all your support today. 

Delia: I hope it didn’t make you uncomfortable when I touched you. It’s just that whereabouts in your body that you sing from, it affects the way you sing.

Patsy: It was alright. I don’t usually let people touch me like that, … so intimately. I think it helped.

Delia: 😊 Are you free to meet me for a coffee or a cup of tea sometime soon?

Patsy: Yes, I’d love that. I get my new roster tomorrow. I’ll let you know when I’m free. I’m looking forward to it. 😊

Delia: I’ll wait for you to get back to me. I must go now, have a goodnight’s sleep and sweet dreams. 

Patsy: I had such a great time today, I think I’ll be playing it over in my dreams. Goodnight.

With that their texting was over and Patsy was left a bit flustered, at the thought of Delia having her hands on her body. Patsy secretly hoped that her dreams were filled with a certain brunette.

Meanwhile.  
Barbara was changing into her pyjamas, while Trixie sat under the sheets in their bed. “Trixie, what you said earlier today, about screwing things up with our pups. What exactly did you mean by that?”

Playing with the hem of the sheet in her hands, Trixie looks down at her hands before replying, “When I was a child, I used to play little Shirley Temple, when my father had his breakdown. (With tears flowing down her cheeks and a cracked voice, Trixie continues) You don’t forget what it’s like to be putting on a show, wishing all the time that somebody, anybody who can help will say, ‘Is something the matter?’ And hoping all the time that nobody does because you have so much to hide. I just don’t want our children to ever have to go through that, because of my drinking problem.” Trixie breaks down and Barbara slides onto the edge of the bed and wraps her arms around her wife. Trixie lowers her head onto Barbara’s chest and melts into her wife’s touch.

“If I could rub all that out for you, I would. If I could take every scrap of unhappiness you’ve ever had away, I would.” Barbara says into her wife’s blonde hair.

“But you can’t. Just having you holding me and hearing you say that, reminds me that I’ve survived it.” Trixie holds onto her wife tighter as the brunette rubs a hand up and down Trixie’s back, luring her into feeling safe and secure. Once Trixie was calm and relaxed, Barbara laid them back onto the mattress and pulled the sheets and blankets up over them. Trixie lowers herself down in the bed, until she is face to face with Barbara’s tiny baby belly, with a smile on her face, “I promise you and our babies, that I am going to do everything in my power to protect you both. I’m going to make sure that they will know how much we love them.” Trixie leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the skin of Barbara’s belly, which causes the brunette to release a giggle, while her hand tangled through blonde curly locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow the link to the playlist on [Because of you, I can reach the high notes](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31OoRhNHQZU8mCNorPsNai?si=Z9c4Wm5uRj2kApFeUm9f7A)


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since Patsy and the others had been to the recording studio, and for the time being, they had been busy with delivering babies around Poplar. Traveling home one night after a grueling delivery, Patsy’s sitting on the top deck of the bus as she listens to Alicia Keys’ ‘Girl on fire’, when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Reaching in the left pocket of her winter long coat and pulled out her phone, as she looked at the name on the screen Patsy smiled. 

DELIA: Hi, how’s your day been?  
PATSY: Good, just finished bringing twin girls into the world. Both mother and daughters are doing well.   
DELIA: Sounds like you had a good time. I was looking at your roster for the next week and was wondering if you would like to grab that coffee, next Wednesday?  
PATSY: I would like to spend some time with you on Wednesday. Are you thinking morning or afternoon?  
DELIA: I am free late afternoon, but if that doesn’t suit, I can rearrange my morning to accommodate you. I thought that our coffee date was long overdue.  
PATSY: Coffee Date?? Should I dress up? Late afternoon will be fine with me.  
DELIA: Um, I meant to say …… Would 5 pm suit you, I know that it’s late for just a coffee, so I was thinking that maybe we could have an early dinner? That’s if you don’t already have plans for the evening?   
PATSY: I’m only messing with you. 5 pm will be fine with me. And an early dinner will be nice.  
DELIA: I have an appointment near you, so I can pick you up at your place. That’s if it’s alright with you.  
PATSY: I will be waiting for you. I assume you have my address.  
DELIA: Yes, it’s on your file. I’ll see you then and as far as the dress code, maybe something for an evening meal. I had better get back to it.   
PATSY: Till then, have a good rest of the week. Bye.  
DELIA: Bye, have a good night’s rest.

Patsy slides her phone back into her pocket after she had added the coffee date into her calendar on the phone. Resting her head back against the cool window of the red double-decker bus, Patsy takes a deep breath in as Joni Mitchell’s ‘Blue’ begins to play through her headphones. 

The song takes her back to a time when her mother sat at the piano in their lounge room playing and sung ‘Blue’, as Patsy and her sister Grace sat at their little table and pretended to be holding ‘High Tea’ for all of their dolls. The memory brings tears to Patsy’s eyes and when those tears began to fall, she wiped them away with her handkerchief before sliding it back into her coat pocket. Patsy had only one more stop to go before she could close a door on the rest of the world and fall apart in the solace of her room.

TUESDAY EVENING  
Patsy had spent 2 hours the previous night determining what to wear to her ‘coffee date’ with Delia, after retrieving from her closet all of her smart casual dresses and laying them out onto her bed, Patsy still was at a loss as to which to wear. Delia had texted and let Patsy know that she had made reservations at ‘The Monsoon’ in the East End of London. After asking for some advice from Barbara, it was decided that Patsy would wear her Silk green Cheongsam dress with gold dragons and colorful flowers pattern, the dress hugged her body and showed her figure. 

Barbara commented while sitting on Patsy’s bed as Patsy paraded her outfit for her, “You know Patsy, with the high-necked collar and that skirt slit partway up the side of your leg, Delia is going to find it hard to keep her eyes off you. You look beautiful and green suits you. I wish I could wear something like this, but I guess I’ll have to wait till after these little ones are born and I’ve got my figure back.” 

“You don’t think it’s too much? I don’t want to overthink it?” A nervous Patsy fidgets with her fingers while she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror.

“Patsy, she is taking you to the ‘The Monsoon’. It’s going to be alright, just remember to be yourself. Let her see the real you. When Trixie gets a look at you, she’s going to be wanting your father to send her one just like it. Could you imagine Trixie in a black version of this dress? I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off her.” Barbara reassuring smiled at her friend. 

Knowing how hard Patsy found it to be open with people, especially people that she was close to. Patsy had confided in Trixie, Barbara, and Phyllis about her childhood and how her mother and sister died when she was only 9 years old, late one night after a rather difficult shift. Patsy explained that ever since losing her mother and sister and then having her father abandon her, she has found it difficult to let people into her world, afraid that they would leave her and she would be hurt once again. With this knowledge in the back of Barbara’s mind, the brunette tried to reassure her friend that it was alright to let people in because just maybe Delia would be different from all the others who had hurt Patsy.

“Patsy, from what I’ve seen of Delia, it seems like she cares about you. I’ve seen the way she looks at you when you walk into the room. She looks at you like you taught the trees to sway in the breeze. I don’t think Delia’s like the others.” Barbara walks over to Patsy and gives her a hug, which her friend returns. For the rest of the night, Barbara and Patsy sit and look at the catalog Barbara was browsing through to come up with ideas for the nursery. 

WEDNESDAY 5 pm  
Barbara had just left to go and meet up with Trixie so that they could do some baby clothes shopping when Patsy had paced around the living room for the 20th time in the past half an hour. When Patsy was young enough to remember, she recalls that when she had asked her parents as to why they called her Patience, they replied that it was because they had been tried to have a child for several years, but they were eventually rewarded because they had been patient. Her mother told her that it was because of their patience in waiting, they were blessed with a beautiful redheaded baby girl, and they thought it was only fitting to call her Patience Ann Mount. At this moment Patsy was finding it difficult to live up to her name, as she just wanted Delia to arrive. Just as Patsy was turning around to start on her 21st lap of the living room, the doorbell rang and the usual together redhead jumped out of her skin.

Moving to open the door, Patsy nervously ran her hand over her dress to press out any creases, but there were none to be found. Taking a deep breath in, Patsy opened her front door to reveal Delia standing on the top step with a bouquet of red roses in her hand. Delia was dressed in a yellow vintage inspiration summer dress, with all-over spots and a knot-at-the-back, and a halterneck. The dress had a below-the-knee skirt that swished as the light breeze caught the fabric, and it was finished off with a matching self-tie belt that showed off Delia’s waist. The sight caused Patsy’s throat to become suddenly dry and as she tried to speak, all she could say was, “Hi.”

Delia on the other hand was finding it most difficult to take her eyes off Patsy’s figure that was on show under the dress, she was wearing. Holding out the bouquet to Patsy, Delia says, “Hello, um, these are, um for you.” Delia swallows the lump in her throat while a smile crosses her face.

Taking the boutique from Delia, Patsy asks the brunette to come in and wait while she collects a vase for the Roses to be placed into. Heading into the kitchen Patsy unknowingly sways her hips with each step she took, this only caused Delia to struggle with keeping her eyes off Patsy’s gorgeous behind. Struggling to keep in her primal groan, Delia balled her fingers into fists beside her own hips and willing her inner Alpha to submit. 

Patsy bent over to lean down and accessed a flute-style vase from under the kitchen sink, a movement which Delia just stood and stared at the roundness of Patsy’s behind. All the brunette could think about at that moment was, ‘I’d loved to lick my tongue all over that and taste all of Patsy’s juices.’ 

Patsy stood beside the kitchen table facing Delia and while she arranged the roses, the pair made small talk to pass the time. Once Patsy was happy with how the roses looked in the vase, she placed the vase in the center of the kitchen table with a smile on her face. “Now they're organized, we had better head off.” Patsy smiled as she looked at Delia.

Delia and Patsy arrive at the restaurant after a quick drive across town. Being the gentlewoman that she was, Delia jumped out of the car and raced around to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door for Patsy. Delia had planned to hold and push in Patsy’s chair for her, but the waiter beat her to it. Seated at a table that was draped with a white tablecloth, wine glasses, and pristine crockery and cutlery, Patsy and Delia glanced over the menu as the waiter explained the specials of the day. The Monsoon is located on Brick Lane in the heart of the vibrant Brick Lane in London. The waiter described how the menu was Traditional Bangladeshi cooking, which had its origins in utilizing an arrangement of an amazing blend of wonderful and fragrant spices. After much deliberating over the menu for a good 20 minutes, Patsy and Delia decided on the 4-course meal.

Now that the food had been organized, Delia and Patsy sat back and enjoyed a nice glass of white wine while chatting about their day. Normally Delia was in control and able to hold a conversation with whomever she was with at the time but being seated across from Patsy, had Delia questioning her ability to hold the beautiful woman’s attention. Fidgeting in her seat Delia struggled to string more than four words together when she spoke with Patsy. 

“Um, do you enjoy …. being a nurse? Delia eventually gets out as she nervously played with her napkin on her lap.

Patsy sipped on her wine while she thought about her reply, “My mother and sister died when I was young. And ever since I’ve always wanted to help others. I went straight into nursing after graduating from School. My first three years as a nurse was spent on Male surgical.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to …. Um, why did you …. change to midwifery?” Delia sat back in her seat as the waiter served their first course. Delia was that nervous that when she reached out to gulp her wine, Delia almost knocked the wine glass over, but she was able to save it just in time. A trickle of sweat slipped down Delia’s back, which made the brunette more anxious to make a good impression on the Omega. If Patsy was feeling any nerves like Delia, the brunette was not able to pick up on them, because the redhead appeared to be smooth and calm.

“I guess three years of having to fight off the advances of the male patients, took a toll on my passion for nursing. At first, I thought about quitting and taking up a job as a florist, but while working on the ward I met a midwife who had come to help us out at the hospital. The hospital was short-staffed, and the Nonnatus Parenting and Birthing clinic sent Nurse Jenny Lee to help us. Working alongside Jenny and hearing about how much she enjoyed Midwifery as well as providing nursing care to the wider community. It was her passion and joy which made me think about changing over to Midwifery and after completing the training, I applied for a position at the clinic, I’ve been working for the past two years.” Patsy says between taking bites of her meal.

Delia sat and listened to every word that Patsy said, where normally if there was a song or music that she loved playing in the background, her attention usually be drawn towards the music/song. It was only when Patsy finished speaking that Delia realized that ‘California Dreaming’ was playing, causing a fond memory to play through her mind.

“Penny for them?” Patsy notices the change in Delia’s eyes.

“Oh, um, it’s just this song brings back some good and bad memories for me. …. I used to listen to it while I trained for a cycling race. …. Before getting into the recording industry, I use to participate in Single-day road cycling races, where you ride for 180 miles.” Just then the smile that had been pasted on Delia’s face disappeared.

“Did you not enjoy racing?” Patsy sensed a change within Delia.

“I did, it was one of my passions. …. (Delia takes a deep breath before continuing) Growing up as a young girl in Pembrokeshire, Wales; it was expected that I would fulfill my Ma’s plans for me by working in the family fabric shop. ….. (Delia braces herself by holding tightly to the sides of the table) But I wasn’t interested in being stuck behind a counter, my dream was to participate in road cycling races, with the highlight being part of either the Olympic or Commonwealth Games cycling team. …. (Beads of sweat form just above Delia’s eyebrows, as she takes another deep breath in) During a practice ride one weekend a lorry truck came around the corner on the wrong side of the road and collided with my bicycle. …. (Delia picks up her serviette and wipes the sweat from her forehead. She stops as she begins to work on taking control of her nerves) The accident put me into hospital with two fractured legs and a TBI, which caused me to have Amnesia for 6 months. I was confined to the hospital bed for two months as I was in traction, and then I had to have physiotherapy on my legs and learn how to walk again over the next couple of months. The damage done to my legs resulted at the end of my cycling dreams and aspirations.” Delia turned her head slightly so that Patsy couldn’t see the tears forming in her eyes.

“Delia, that must have been heartbreaking for you. How did you cope?” Patsy places a hand over the top of Delia’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. By this time Delia has composed herself and has turned back to look directly at Patsy. As Delia looked into Patsy’s eyes, the brunette started to feel her self-reassurance returning and a sense that within Patsy, Delia had a friend who cared. 

“After getting my memories back, I didn’t cope really well at first. For the next six months, I spent it drinking myself into oblivion. What turned me around was when I woke one morning in a stranger’s bed, and I couldn’t remember how I got there and what happened the night before. Luckily for me, the stranger was Val and she took pity on me and took me home, where she let me sleep it off in her bed. That was such a wake-up call for me that I needed to change my life. While I was in hospital my parents took the driver of the lorry truck and the company that he worked for to court, and the judge ruled in my favor. After talking with Val, whom I had come to regard as a worthy friend, it was decided that I would use the awarded money to start up the recording studio.” Delia finds herself staring at Patsy’s lips and thinking about what it would be like to kiss those gorgeous plump lips.

By this time the main course had arrived, and Patsy asked Delia to tell her all about Pembrokeshire and what it was like for Delia as a young girl. Delia was happy to describe the beauty of her hometown, and how it is bordered by Carmarthenshire to the east, Ceredigion to the northeast, and the sea surrounding everywhere else. Delia’s favorite aspect of Pembrokeshire was that it was the home to Pembrokeshire Coast National Park. What Delia loved the most about the park was that it was primarily located alongside the coastline and it includes the Preseli Hills in the north as well as the 190-mile (310 km) Pembrokeshire Coast Path.

Pasty found that she was enthralled with the way that Delia’s face lit up when she spoke about her hometown. This was something that Patsy found that she lacked when she thought about her former childhood home. Patsy found herself longing to have a family that Delia was describing, a family where she felt safe, loved, and cherished. Her Omega side was beginning to awaken and desiring to be mated with the Alpha sitting opposite her at the table.

Once the main meal had been consumed, Patsy excused herself from the table, stating that she was needing to attend the restroom. Delia stood up from her seat as Patsy moved towards the restroom, all the while Delia’s eyes never left Patsy’s backside as it swished under that dress. The sight caused Delia’s legs to collapse from underneath her and luckily for the brunette her chair was not far for her to slide onto. Being lost in her lustful thoughts, At first, Delia didn’t hear the gentleman on the table beside her, trying to gain her attention.

“Excuse me, first date nerves? Don’t worry I was just the same, 40 years ago.” A man who looked like he was within his sixties, with grey hair mixed in with what appeared to be black hair. He was dressed in a grey stylish suit with a white button-up underneath.

Being pulled from her thoughts, “Um, I think it’s the first date? We never really discussed it. Does it get any easier?” Delia turns and faces the man at the table.

“Yeah, it does. On our first date, I spilled my drink all over her brand-new dress. After that, I thought she would never go out with me again, but my wife rang me the next day and asked me out. We dated for 6 months and then we got married. I wouldn’t change anything. Just be yourself.” The man lifted his glass of whiskey and indicated for Delia to join him.

Meanwhile, Patsy had been in the bathroom, where she reapplied her lipstick and then washing her hands for the fourth time when she was approached by an older woman. The woman was dressed in a gorgeous long simple black dress with her blonde hair pulled back into a bun. “You’ve washed your hands four times since being in here. First date nerves? My husband and I have been watching you two, and you reminded us of what we were like on our first date over 40 years ago.”

Patsy normally would never talk to a stranger about her feelings or her personal life, but there was something different about this woman that made her feel secure to share. Gripping tightly onto the edges of the sink, Patsy took a deep breath, “I’m not really sure if it’s a date? What if she isn’t interested?” Patsy looks at the woman beside her with a troubled look on her face.

Reaching out and taking Patsy’s shaking hands in her own, the older woman looked directly into the redhead’s eyes, “Darling, the way that young woman looks at you, it’s like you’ve hung the moon and stars in the sky. Anyone can see that she is head over heels for you.” 

“Does it get any easier? I’ve never been in a relationship before, I don’t know what to do.” Patsy nervously forces her signature hook smile.

“The only advice I can give you is to be yourself. Just let things go at the pace that suits you both. Now we had better not keep our ‘dates’ waiting too long.” The woman extends her arm out for Patsy to loop hers in as they walked out of the bathroom and towards their partners.

For the rest of the meal, there was a clear shift in the personalities of Patsy and Delia, it was like the advice from their ‘Date Fairy Godparents’ had done the trick, as the conversation between the brunette and redhead was easy and flowing. It was clear to all around that there was something between the pair as there were exchanges of smiles and the occasional blush appearing on Patsy’s cheeks.

Delia drove them back to Patsy’s place, where Patsy asked if Delia would like to come in for a cup of tea, but Delia declined while she stood on the top step in front of the door. “I have an early meeting tomorrow and you’ve got another recording session tomorrow. You're going to need all the rest that you can get, as you’ve got a full day’s recording ahead of you. I enjoyed myself tonight and I hope that you did as well.”

“Delia, I have never been made to feel so listened to the way that you listened to me tonight. I enjoy your company tonight and hope to spend some more time with you, away from the recording studio.” Patsy leaned against the doorframe with one arm across her chest, while her other arm reached out to touch Delia’s arm.

“I would like to ask if you would like to officially go out on a date with me?” Delia asks as she shifted on her feet.

“We just were on a date. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Deels.” Patsy let slip her nickname for the brunette.

“Deels? I like the sound of that. We’ll discuss the finer details of our date later. Goodnight Patsy.” Delia smiled as she started to walk down the stairs with a new beat to her footsteps.

“Goodnight Deels.” Patsy stood and watched Delia climb into her car and stayed until she had seen the taillights of the brunette’s car disappear in the distance, before heading back inside with the biggest smile on her face.

NEXT DAY-Recording Studio

Phyllis had driven the three women to the studio and promised to be back later in the day to pick them up. Walking down along the corridor past the desk at which Sister Winifred sat with a scowl on her face, Patsy tentatively looked around as she hoped to catch a glimpse of a certain brunette with the voice of an angel. Patsy gingerly smiled at the Sister, “Hello, we’re here to record some more songs.”

Instead of responding to the redhead, Sister Winifred just pointed towards the recording studio just down the corridor before returning her focus to her task. Walking away Trixie leaned closer to Patsy, “Maybe she didn’t have her fiber today.” Which caused all three women to release a chuckle. Trixie knocked on the studio’s frosted glass door as Patsy took one last look over her shoulder at Delia’s closed door. Knowing that Delia had an early meeting that morning, Patsy felt a sadness in her heart because she knew that the likelihood of her seeing Delia today was slim. Patsy was hoping to record at least two songs today and that wouldn’t happen if she stood out in the corridor.

Inside the recording booth sat Val and Lucille while the band was in the process of tuning and preparing their instruments. Lucille looked tense and restless as she sat in her chair, normally she was bubbly but today she was short with everyone. “Can we just get this over with?” Val glanced sideways at Lucille and with one sniff, the cogs in her head began to click over until she realized that Lucille was at the beginning of her heat. 

Patsy, Trixie, and Barbara had entered the sound booth and were in the process of placing their headphones on, as Patsy arranged the sheet music onto the stands. Patsy, Trixie, and Barbara stood near their microphones and waited for the cue from Val to come. But instead, the women noticed that the Alpha musicians were starting to become agitated, some even let their hands roam down to their crouch, where they cupped their cock through their pants, all the while standing facing Lucille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Kudos and comments are always welcomed. Please find the playlist for [Because of you, I can reach the high notes](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31OoRhNHQZU8mCNorPsNai?si=VkPIS-IDQlKsPmcAw6j3QQ)


End file.
